


Of These Chains

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Hijack, M/M, blind, middle ages AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful kingdom gets a rude awakening in the middle of an evening birthday party, forcing the King to seal up the gates in order to trap and capture the assassin(s). But they’re determined to finish their job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discord

The kingdom, was in chaos.  
Guards were screaming, yelling and pushing. Guests were stumbling and constantly looking over their shoulders – their fingers coiled around their weapons. Dogs were barking, cats were screeching, and everyone was forced back to their sleeping quarters.  
No one was allowed to leave the castle. Anyone who tried would be arrested, and anyone who resisted would be killed.  
The rest of the castle staff was in a frenzy as they desperately tried to help the prince who hissed and twisted in agony. The King tried to hold him still, which would’ve been easy considering the prince was a fishbone, but he was afraid of hurting him further.  
“Can’t you work faster?!” The King desperately asked as the prince moved his freckled, reddening face from side to side. Sounds of pain were still leaving his lips, but he had exhausted himself from struggling.  
This had been going on for three hours.  
The young nurse with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes shook her head as she continued to wash his eyes whenever she could get him to stay still. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what this is, I’ve never seen it before,” she admitted, looking up at the King. “It has to be some kind of poison, maybe in the drinks, or maybe the food.”  
A haunting expression overwhelmed the King. If that were true, that would mean there were multiple perpetrators, including one of his very own friends.  
Morbidly, the King looked up at his best friend, who acted as their chief knight, who nodded in understanding. “I’ll get all the cooks gathered in the kitchen with some of the other guards, you stay here with Hiccup. He needs you Stoick.”  
Hiccup did need his father, and unlike last time, he would be here for him.  
“Thanks Gobber.” The man nodded before leaving, allowing Stoick to focus on his son once more. “Hiccup… Hiccup can you hear me?” He asked in the gentlest voice he could muster, though it sounded cracked and broken. But just like before, the boy remained silent, as if he couldn’t hear nor see him.  
“We need to send for someone who knows how to deal with poisons, if this is poison,” she said. “And we need someone who can protect him.”  
The King looked up at her with a look of dread mixed with worry. He knew they didn’t have a choice anymore. He knew her way was the only way.  
“Okay, send for both of them. But mark my words, if that boy causes any trouble, or neglects his duties just once, he’s out.”  
A small smile stretched upon the nurse’s cheeks as hair fell in her face. “As you wish,” she said, getting up and wiping her hands off with a dry towel. “And I can assure you, he’ll be on his best behavior.”


	2. Grudge

Time was running out. Hiccup's chest rose and fell at an alarmingly slow rate, and sweat beaded hastily down the King's face. He couldn't lose Hiccup, he'd lose everything if he lost his son. But the assassin must have known that, unless why else would he target the prince? Being sixteen, Hiccup had no power over legislation, meaning he was useless to them. 

“This is all my fault,” Stoick mumbled under his breath, hands drastically fumbling around his waist, playing with his sword and small knives located on his belt. 

Some of the knights looked at each other, wanting to comfort their King. But the only thing that could comfort Stoick was the restoration of health to his son. 

After what felt like hours, a small knock sounded at the door, and immediately Stoick straightened up. The knock came in seven fast and small raps – only their personal nurse knew that. “Come in,” he said, watching apprehensively as the guards pushed the doors opened. 

Immediately Stoick caught sight of the small brunette girl, but her appearance was quickly overwhelmed by the man behind her. He was large and built much like himself, except much skinner around the waist where a brown leather belt was fastened – all weapons gone. Further up the red and black draping was a black beard that matched the stranger's medium length black hair which centered bright and alluring blue eyes. This man didn't look like a healer at all. In fact, this man looked like he belonged in a wealthy trade.

But before the King could question them, the nurse gave a small curtsy, where the healer then bowed. “I have brought the healer and protector like requested,” she said. 

Stoick rolled his eyes at the mention of the protector as he let his shoulders tense. “And where is he?”

Both the nurse and the healer moved out of the way, displaying the white-haired boy with deep blue eyes and pale skin Stoick knew all too well. Just like he expected, the boy didn't bow, he merely looked off to the side, clenching his staff tightly with frost-bitten fingers. 

Well, it was better than arguing. Stoick had to give credit for that. 

“I wouldn’t have asked for your help if we didn't desperately need it,” the King admitted, disbelief and annoyance coursing through every fiber of his being. The protector shared his feelings as he couldn't so much as look at the King without wanting to throw a large snowball on him. Choosing not to was wise, to say the least. 

The tension was so thick one could suffocate in it. 

In their dispute, Stoick and Jack didn't notice the healer as he went to Hiccup's side, checking him over before tending to him with various amounts of herbs. It wasn't until Hiccup let out a gasping gargle did the King realize what was happening and quickly went over, taking Hiccup's hand in his own. 

The nurse, seeing as she couldn't do anything, walked silently up to the glowering boy's side, punching him in the side with surprising force. 

“We have a mission, don't mess it up,” she spat in the softest whisper she could muster, which only made the boy roll his eyes even more dramatically. 

“And take the side of the pigs? I'd rather be bathed in oil and tar.”

The nurse punched him in the side again, gaining the attention of one of the guards who eyed them suspiciously. Instantly the nurse “fell” over, apologizing for being so clumsy until they paid no more attention to them. 

“Like I've said, that wasn't Hiccup,” she started, straightening herself out. “He had no idea what his father was doing! Just – give him a chance to explain himself. He at least deserves that, especially after having to suffer this,” she trailed off in a soft whisper, folding her arms as fear gripped her being. 

Jack merely huffed, his grudge still heavily present. Yet... there was something about seeing the prince so pale and coiled up in pain that bothered him. That wasn't the Hiccup he knew; that wasn't the Hiccup he wanted to see. It didn't matter how angry he was, how much of a grudge he held, he still wanted to see that brilliant smile on those freckled cheeks again. 

Even if it was for one last time. 

'Remember the mission,' he mumbled to himself as he straightened out his clothes, standing up straight before walking over as he took-in as much as he could. 

“How is he?” Stoick asked the healer, who looked up at him with a rather frustrated looking expression. 

“The poison's strong. I've never seen it before in my life, nor have I read about it,” he mumbled in a gloomy voice, giving him more leaves crushed in water. “This should help though, no matter what the poison is. In the meantime,” he said, sitting up as the coiling Hiccup started to calm and relax for the first time in hours. “I want to see the origin of the poison.”

Stoick gently set Hiccup back down on the bed, as he had pulled him into his lap so he could drink, and nodded. “So do I.” With the utmost hate, Stoick turned to Jack, who tensed immediately. “Please watch him while we're gone. But know this Frost, if something happens to him, both you and nurse Katherine are out, got it?”

Jack glanced over at Katherine as she moved a bit uneasily, not meeting anyone's gaze. He didn't want her to lose a place she called home, even if this was a temporary place. 

“Fine,” he responded, looking at Stoick with determination. “Maybe I'll prove to you that I wasn't lying after all.”  
Stoick opened his mouth, hand up as if to give him a lecture, but the healer grabbed his arm and yanked him along. 

“We must hurry, some poisons are designed by witches to dissolve before we can observe it-”

And they were gone, along with the guards. 

All those who were left in the room were Jack, Katherine, Hiccup, and one knight. Just beyond the two doors were ten guards, and below the window were ten as well. 

No one was getting in, no one was getting out.

At least it made the job easier.


	3. Sinful

“This – this doesn't make sense!” The healer exclaimed as he checked the cup offered to him for the eleventh time. Everyone looked at one another with hushed whispers of shock.

This was Hiccup's cup. This was the cup he drank from – the cup that held the poison that nearly killed him yet –

“There's no sign of poison in it, at all,” the healer whispered grimly, looking over to Stoick who's face filled with dread.

“What does this mean...?”

Back in the prince's quarters, hours passed. Jack and Katherine busied themselves by talking quietly, being sure that no one but themselves could make out their words.

  
Why keep all the secrecy? Well that was for Jack and Katherine to know, and for the knight to be itching to find out as he desperately strained his hearing, but to no avail. All he knew was that one moment, they were talking, and the next, Katherine was at the window, biting her nails in frustration.

Jack, who was still sitting on the ground grunted with a exasperated laugh. “And you think I meant for this to happen?” He blinked in disbelief, jumping to his feet. The knight felt tension in the air and got ready to act. Yet there was something about this conversation, something about the energy that made him stay put.

They weren't talking about the prince, no they were talking about something far more... personal.

“I never accused you of anything,” she said, glancing at him with a glower before softening up. “Look, I'm sorry. I'm just... worried.”

“Worried – you're worried?!” He asked with a laugh, running his hand through his unruly white hair that only seemed to be getting whiter. “If anyone deserves to be worried, it's-”

“Uhgg...” a voice moaned, making both Jack and Katherine go silent. “Wha... where am I...?”

Looking at one another, they immediately rushed over to the prince who's eyes were fluttering open and closed. He looked dehydrated, which the knight took notice of.

“Guards, water now!” He ordered. One of the ones from outside ran off. “And tell the King his son is awake!”

“Snot... Snotlout? Is that you?” Hiccup whispered as he almost blindly reached out, trying to grasp something or someone. Almost immediately, the knight took his hand, worry overwhelming his features.

Snotlout wasn't always the “knight” type of guy, especially to Hiccup. In fact, there was a time where the two of them hated each other, but one day, everything changed. Sure Snotlout had his doubts, but for now, he'd serve him with respect.

“I'm right here you dofus, just uhm... blink a few more times.”

Hiccup did so, but his face only grew more and more distressed. “I... I can't – it-it's not working,” he said, his voice starting to express the panic he was succumbing to.

“What do you mean you can't?!” Snotlout snapped, waving his free hand in front of Hiccup's eyes, but the prince didn't even notice as he sat up, holding one side of his face as if it were injured.

“I-I can't – it's black – open the windows- I can't – I can't-”

“-see,” Jack finished with a horrified whisper. His voice however, silenced Hiccup, making the panic disappear instantly, leaving denial in its wake.

“What...?” Hiccup gasped, turning his head into the direction of Jack's voice, still unable to see yet he searched anyway. “You – who's there?”

The reaction was... not what Jack expected. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He thought Hiccup would gasp and call the guards in while throwing whatever he could to protect himself. He even expected hate to be directed towards him, yet his expectations were dashed.

Why wasn't he... afraid of him? He seemed kind of... relieved to hear his voice.

Katherine placed a calming and gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, which allowed him to gain the confidence to take a deep breath. “Jack-”

“Frost,” Hiccup finished with a horrified mumble, pulling his hand from Snotlout's and bringing it up to his lips. “How – how did you get in?” He shook his head though, “my father – he wouldn't listen Jack – I tried – I really did-” he stopped himself though as he rubbed his eyes in irritation. “Why can't I see...?”

“It's probably from the poison,” Katherine intervened, seeing as Jack looked too shocked to say anything. “A side effect, or something...”

That only made Hiccup rub his eyes even more, desperately trying to prove her wrong. His eyes were starting to turn red and raw though, the rubbing doing more harm than good.

  
Unable to watch Hiccup hurt himself any longer, Jack reached up and pulled his wrists away from his face. The prince gasped, trying to pry his wrists free, but Jack only held them tighter.

“Stop it, you're hurting yourself,” he growled. Hiccup's green eyes widened, realizing that they were indeed burning, and sighed.

“What do you mean by poison?” He asked, trying to direct his attention to something else.

Jack always admired that about Hiccup. No matter what happened, Hiccup was always able to adjust and adapt to the situation. Even now, when he couldn't see, Hiccup accepted that fact and moved on, knowing there were more important things to deal with.

“Someone tried to kill you, someone in the castle. And they won't stop until you're dead,” Jack informed him, gripping his wrists a little bit more unconsciously. “It's why your-” Jack bite his bottom lip hard, stopping himself from letting loose the curse word that he so desperately wanted to say. “It's why your father sent for me.”

Confusion crossed the prince's face, his head hanging a bit lower as he let that information sink-in. “My father asked for your help...?” He mumbled, blinking in disbelief. “He- no, that can't be right. I've been begging him to unbanish you from the kingdom for years – this doesn't make any sense. Why now? And as my protector? – He doesn't trust you, no matter what I say...”

Deep blue eyes grew wide as Jack turned to Katherine, who immediately nodded with a knowing, warming smile. It only threw Jack in an even deeper whirlpool of mixed emotions.

  
If Hiccup and Katherine were telling the truth, and Hiccup did beg his father to let him back into the kingdom, then he blamed and hated Hiccup all of these years – for nothing??

No, no there had to be some kind of mistake. He couldn't... he became so miserable –

The doors to Hiccup's room suddenly burst open, and without even thinking, Jack jumped to his feet and shot ice from his staff as something swirled through the air.  
Katherine gasped, and Snotlout, caught off guard, could only blink as a frozen arrow fell a few inches away from them onto the ground. A figure then darted in, another arrow drawn in their bow, but Jack was quicker. He moved with the wind, which pushed the solider against the wall, pinning him long enough for Jack to shoot him with ice and trap him against the wall. The attacker cried out, feeling ice crawl around his neck, wrists and ankles.

He was trapped.

And he was one of the Stoick's soldiers.

“Who are you?!” Jack snapped, which pulled Snotlout out of his own stupor as he strode as he strode up to the soldier.

“You – how could you attack the prince like this?!” He snapped, punching the man hard in the gut. “You talked to him – you were friends!”

“What does he mean?” Hiccup's voice came, though sounded muffled. “And get off me – I can protect myself!” Confused, Jack turned and smiled upon seeing Katherine on-top of him, pinning him to the bed.

She must have done so when he was rushing to pin the guy down to be sure Hiccup didn't get hit by any stray arrows. That was the Katherine he knew.

“One of the guards from outside tried to kill you,” Jack said, looking back at the man who glowered and smirked with a wicked twist.

“We're not friends-!” With strength that came from nowhere, the soldier broke free from the ice, grabbing one of the shards. Jack saw this and instinctively grabbed his sword, wasting no time as he drove it through the soldier's chest.

The room fell silent.

No one spoke,

no one said a word as they were too breathless to even breath.

The ice shard in soldier’s hand fell to the ground with a sickening crack, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Pieces that reflected the broken innocence within Jack Frost's soul.

The innocence that was broken because of Hiccup long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading


End file.
